


Starry Nights

by ClowningAround



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abraham Lincoln Being An Asshole (Clone High), Artists, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, M/M, Please Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowningAround/pseuds/ClowningAround
Summary: Follow @Funkyfics on Instagram for updates and plot choices! Most of the time you can choose what happens! I will try to update Atleast once a week! Just about a struggling artist warming up to a himbo!
Relationships: Cleopatra/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Gandhi & JFK (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), Joan of Arc & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 27





	1. 🌼| First glance at Vincent

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding some more tags as I go! Anyways please enjoy!! I originally posted this on my Instagram @Funkyfics and decided why not bring it here!

"Vinnie! Time for school honey!" One of his foster mothers say happily. More like shout but in a kind way? He woke up, his head bandage slipping slightly. He yawned and nodded "Guh- good morning, ma-" he said and got up, looking in the mirror and getting a new bandage to wrap around his head. His ear had stopped bleeding but he hated the way he looked with the wrap not on. He got dressed, the sound of his fan surrounding the room, he yawned once again, walking down the stairs and meeting his foster mothers again. "Hello, foster moms" he stretched and looked at the table, pancakes on the table. He looked up and did the best smile he could. This kid was an angel for his parents. He hated everyone else, he always over thinks that they think they're all better than him. Vincent ate a tiny bit "Sorry ma, not really hungry." He said and stood up, grabbing his satchel and checking he had his stuff. "See you later, ma, mom!" He said and gave them both a hug. They smiled and pat his head before sending him out the door. He walked to the highschool daily. He watched the red convertible pass him and he growled. "Urgh- Kennedy" he shook his head. He had mixed feelings about this guy. He hated him but he was great company on Friday nights when his parents were out and the town he lived in was loud. He continued walking, ignoring the loud "Wassup er uh- Minivan!!" He heard from the male. He walked into the campus of the school and got inside, reaching up to his locker. He was shortest in the school, besides Gandhi- Gandhi was a foot or so taller than him. He growled at the thought of Gandhi after the party incident. He hated Gandhi so much- he trusted the hotline and he got betrayed by someone who works there! Now he only talks to Joan. They talk a lot about feelings and just what the hotlines for. He shook his head, he just blanked out haha! He looked up and growled again, ignoring the comments from the other kids. After the party he was absent from school for a week. People suspecting he died and now calling him a zombie. Vincent doesn't blame them- He looks like one due to lack of sleep. He stays up all night painting and just drawing. He does this a lot. Mostly sketching friends and especially sunflowers. Sometimes Kennedy but that means nothing- He took his time when he did draw. Usually drawing at night, during class, and anytime he is bored. Today he happened to be in class, Kennedy sitting behind him as he started sketching a picture of Kennedy. Just a normal sketch. He hummed quietly and continued. He then heard a loud "That's pretty good, Van" he jumped and looked up seeing Joan, "Damnit Joan." He grumbled and the looked back up at the teacher, the teacher was saying something about partners, Vincent and Joan instantly partnered up, if he was stuck with Kennedy he would end up doing all the work. He would know, it has happened. Kennedy just wanted a good grade and Vincent wasn't going to just give him the good grade so, next time he is forced into a partner project he isn't doing anything. The bell rang, people standing up and chattering, the classroom filling with noise and then silence as they left. Joan and Vincent walked out, "Cya Joan- my place or yours?" He asked, "Mine is good, I'll give you a ride" she smiled and Vincent nodded, "All right. Thanks" he said. No smile but you could tell he was thankful, Gandhi ran past him, trying to catch up to Abe who was freakishly tall and fast. He usually skipped his classes because it wasn't like he was going to need the knowledge, he only really showed up to english and art. He sat outside under the bleachers of the soccer field, humming slightly and sketching a picture of a night sky with millions of stars. He thought about Joan, how was she able to be friends with him? Vincent was weird, rude, and hated everyone.


	2. 🍁| Good morning, Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit late and short!

JFK, mostly known as John and Kennedy, had gotten up, Will and Grace playing on his tv, he panicked and jumped up, turning it off. He yawned and got dressed into a white collared shirt with a red and white sweater ontop of the shirt. He snickered to himself and fixed his hair, washed his face, and did any other self care he needed before getting packed (Grabbing an empty bag) and walking out the door with his keys and shoes, "Er-uh Bye foster dads!" He yelled and walked out, getting into the red convertible he loved so much. He got in and started it up, revving the engine before driving down the street, spotting Van Gogh, walking to school "Er uh, Wassup Minivan!" He yelled and looked at him, waving and looking at him with a dopey smile "Need a ride?" He asked, getting no answer and just continued driving, the radio blasting even though it is only 7 in the morning. Maybe Gogh didn't hear him over the music? He shook his head and continued, pulling into the school and hopping out, walking into the school building and meeting up with Cleo, chatting a bit before his first class. Art to be exact. He sat behind Vincent and watched as Vincent looked down, it looked as if he was drawing but JFK couldn't tell. The teacher had said something about partners and hoping to get Vincent he failed and ended up with someone else. He yawned and zoned out, watching as Joan approached Vincent and just watched, their voices sounding like muffled gibberish. He just completely zoned out before the bell rang and made him jump up out of his seat. He watched as Vincent and Joan walked out the door, following quickly before they split in different ways. Kennedy looked through the sea of highschoolers, running after Vincent, trying to find him. He ended up successfully following him and suprising him, sitting next to Vincent. "Watcha drawin? Is it er uh- Anime?" He asked, before looking down at the drawing. Vincent glared up at him, "No, JFK. It is not anime" he grumbled and continued drawing. Digging through his satchel and grabbing his watercolors, he slowly opened his water bottle, using the water for the paint, slowly filling in the drawing. Kennedy just sat, surprisingly quiet and tried looking for the right moment to ask Vincent if he will change partners and be his. Vincent would more than likely say no but it was worth a try. He continued painting, Kennedy continuing to watch with amazement of how pretty the art was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @Funkyfics for the next chapters plot choices!


	3. 🐻| Since we've last spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JFK and Vincent have a study session at JFK's home. Vincent ends up passing out and things may happen..
> 
> SEE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT POLL

Last time we were with these two JFK had been thinking about how to ask Vincent to be his art partner.   
...  
John sits next to Vincent and notices how Vincent stiffens in posture. "So er-uh want to be my art project uhh partner?" John asks with the raise of a brow. Vincent looks at him with scared eyes "Uhh.. what's in it for me..?" Vincent mumbles and looks down at his painting

John thinks for a moment "I can get you a err-uh seat at my table and uh stop people from shoving you into er-uh lockers..?" He adds before Vincent thinks. "Deal. Where are we studying?" He asked quietly, nearly audible. John smiles "My place after er-uh school? I can drive you" He nods. 

... Dismissal ...

Vincent slowly grabs his satchel and walks towards the entrance where John keeps his car and waits, seeing John walk out the school and he leads the way to his car, they both get in and John puts on some music, singing along. Vincent loves his voice- it was nice.. he snapped out of it 'Don't think like that..' he thinks to himself.

They arrive at John's home. Vincent follows John inside the house, he see's his foster parents and listen as John shouts "Er-uh gay foster dad's, I'm going to be studying with uhh Vincent!" He says as he walks up the steps. Vincent waves at them and follows them up, hearing a small note of "Use protection" Vincent blushes, hoping he didn't hear what he thought. They made it into John's room, it was covered in band posters, Vincent got distracted before sitting on John's bed awkwardly. They starts studying art before Vincent gets tired, making sure to put his book somewhere John wouldn't find it. He slowly drifted to sleep. While he slept John picked him up and moved him to the pillows and covered him with a blanket, John soon lay down next to him before they both were asleep. 

... The next day ...

Luckily it was a Saturday morning, no school not much problems. John was holding Vincent like a teddy bear, Vincent slowly awoke not noticing, just enjoying the warmth before trying to move and not budging due to John's strength. Vincent blushed uncontrollably before John woke up and noticed he had his head in Vincent's hair. John blushed and panicked "O-oh er uh sorry!" Vincent didn't answer and didn't mind "Shh..." Vincent said, tired and not wanting to bother with it before sleeping once again. He wasn't going to be happy when he woke up seriously. While Vincent slept, John tidied up, finding Vincent's book. He looked through it, seeing the multiple sketches of himself. He didn't know Vincent drew him that much-

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next poll question is  
> Should JFK get angry or Vincent get angry?


	4. Oh no-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta at @Funkyfics for updates!

John looked at the pages and blushed as he noticed how many drawings of him were in the book. Vincent was sound asleep, not aware that his book was being looked through. John smiled slightly and wrote a little note on a picture of him that said 'Hey! You sure draw me a lot! Hehe, you're really talented!! Study session again on Monday night after school?' Signed with his signature right under the note '~JFK'. Vincent slowly woke up, noticing John wasn't in the room. He got up and rubbed his eyes "Oh shit.. I don't have a change of clothes" Vincent couldn't stand wearing the same thing over and over again. He got up and looked around for John, he ended up walking into the bathroom to rewrap his head bandage, he grabbed the roll of bandage out his bag and wrapped it up. He walked out the bathroom and then walked out of the room. He glanced around before silently heading downstairs, he waved to one of John's dads "Have you seen John?" Vincent asked getting an answer "Oh yeah, he's in the kitchen" John's dad smiled and pointed to the kitchen. Vincent nodded "Thank you" before walking into the kitchen and seeing John looking through the cabinets "Hey, Vinnie" John waved and continued looking through the cabinets. John ended up grabbing a thing of chips and asked Vincent if he wanted any, Vincent shook his head. John nodded and walked back up to his room, Vincent following quietly. "I need to get home soon" John nodded and Vincent yawned, grabbing his bag, looking up at him and smiling. "See you later, John" he waved and walked downstairs and out the door. He walked home and looked at the sky, he got home and noticed he forgot to tell his mom's he was going to stay at John's house, "Sunflower!!" One of his mom's ran up to him when he opened the door "Where were you?!" She asked, obviously worried. "At JFK's house- we went to study for an art project and I fell asleep and accidentally spent the night-" He said awkwardly, "Oh, ok hon" she smiled and kissed his forehead. Vincent went up to his room and put his stuff down. He grabbed his sketchbook and looked inside it he blushed when he saw the comment from JFK "Oh shoot- he saw my book.."


End file.
